


Stronger than Oak

by irolltwenties (Shenanigans)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Rebuilding, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/irolltwenties
Summary: fic prompt: maybe kylex “i didn’t know you feel that way about me”
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Stronger than Oak

Kyle has been staring at the old tree house for twenty minutes when Alex caught up. He’d been sitting on the big round rock that must have rolled across the creek bed during some flash flood years ago, sanded smooth by time and age where it is cradled by the creek bank. The grass that grows at the edges is long, sleek and a slippery soft green that carved an easy line through the endless red of the desert. The cottonwood grove is old, twisting in a slow spiral before spreading spindly branches out to give scraps of shade. They sigh in the breeze, leaves shivering and rubbing against each other. It’s lovely, the spring rains catching the edge of the super bloom out across the mesa, the California poppies gone alight- yellow orange and so vibrant the rest of the world seemed muted. 

Kyle knows the desert is beautiful. He’d missed the crisp dry heat when the Michigan summer sat like a fat wet dog on the valley. He’d missed the mild winter, the scraps of snowstorms that would dump ice and crisp snow in comparison to the hardship of shoveling his way out of his apartment, the parking lot, the hospital, everywhere during the Idaho winter that turned everything white and brown and grey with the pine a dark blue green line under it all. He still kept the scraper, kitty litter, and shovel in his trunk just in case. Kyle knows that the way the cotton woods are shaking small tufts of fluff to skitter and collect at the bases of the trees is magical, but he’s staring at the rusted nails holding worn algae covered steps up the length of the trunk. The west half off the tree house has sagged, part of the roof slipping off and making a slightly brown spot in the grass underneath.

He knows Alex is there, could hear him walking carefully along the foot path that followed the edge of the stream from behind the cabin and South west to this grove and further, out into the desert and the mountains beyond. “You remember when I snuck the playboys in?”

Alex huffed a laugh, like he was surprised at the topic Kyle had chosen. He came to stand in front of him, glancing up at the shabby childhood building before putting a hand on the trunk and easing to sit. Kyle moved to help, waved off and settled uneasily back onto the rock, hands at the ready. “You weren’t very stealthy.” He smiled, small and crooked as he leaned back against the tree, shifting a few times to get comfortable. “But they might still be in the trunk we left up there if you want to look.”

“You were so scandalized.” Kyle’s face crinkled up in a bright smile, amused at the memory.

“Miss October had ridiculous fake tits and a shaved pussy,” Alex grouched, rolling his eyes. “It was kind of terrifying, to be honest.”

“Ashley.”

“Of course, you remember her name.”

“She was hot.”

“She had a bleached asshole, bro. I hate to break it to you, but none of that woman was real.”

Kyle made a face. “If I never hear you say bleached asshole again, I will be just fine.”

Alex gave him a bright cheery smile, face open as he visibly relaxed. The wind shifted in a sharp left, ruffling his hair like the feathers on a bird and he seemed happy. He twisted his fingers together, lacing them and unlacing them idly. “Your entire sexual awakening took place in this tree house,” he said finally, snorting and ducking his chin before slanting Kyle a quiet look. “No wonder you remember it so fondly.”

“You brought the lotion,” Kyle reminded him.

“I thought you were going to fucking chafe,” Alex sounded exasperated, tossing long fingers into the air before pointing at where Kyle was laughing on the rock. “Seriously, every time I turned around you had dick in hand.”

“You liked it.” Kyle’s laugh dropped off his face at the way Alex closed up, sudden and abrupt. “Wait.”

Alex looked away, jaw working before he rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back on Kyle, open and even. Kyle startled slightly, thinking for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, closing it again, and then opening to close around the words the felt like gravel in his mouth- wrong and too sharp.

“It’s whatever.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way about me,” Kyle finished, lame and apologetic.

“Tell that to the way you tried to kick the shit out of me every chance you got after that summer.” Alex sighed, rubbing at his eyes before watching Kyle with a small shrug. “We were kids. I’m over it.”

Kyle’s mouth flattened and he looked out across the mesa before snorting. “Rude. I’m a fucking catch. I’m a surgeon. I’ve been working out.”

“Jesus Kyle,” Alex laughed, grabbing a handful of grass and throwing it at him. “Be humble.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for being patient with my end of year fic dumping!


End file.
